It should have never happened
by redrose2310
Summary: This is what would have happened if Ponyboy ran off with out Johnny after the fight. Warning Slash rape, and slash pairings
1. Randy's POV 'The rape'

Summary: This is what would have happened if Ponyboy ran off with out Johnny after the fight.

Warnings: Slash rape, slash 

Chapter: Randy's P. O .V. "Rape"

Randy's P. O. V.

Randy was a little woozy from all the beer he and the guys had had. But he was the soberest so he was driving.

"Hey I think I seen one of them greaser from the movie go into the park" Bob said, Randy cut the wheel and started to circle the park looking for the little Greaser who thought he'd had a chance with their!!! girls!

"Hey there he it's Pony-Girl" David said with a chuckle.

"Well lets get him" Bob said jumping out. Randy and the other 4 headed toward the kid and he took off in the other direction. One of Bob's friends Mark that Randy didn't know to well tackled the kid to the ground and held him there.

"Oh trying to run I thought greaser were tuff guys" Bob joked as the Socs surrounded the younger boy on the ground.

"You know what a greaser is?" Bob asked. "White trash with long hair." The other Socs laughed the kid on the ground looked pissed.

"You know what a Soc is?" The kid said, his voice shaking with rage. "White trash with Mustangs and madras." And then spit at them.

David growled and kicked the kid in the ribs. Randy winced but the others didn't notice he was all for scaring the guy but this kid had to be what 13, 14? it seemed a little ruff to him.

Mark and Bob kicked the kid's sides too as hard as they could.

"Hey you know what Bob this little pony sure looks like a girl don't he?" Mark said in a weird tone of voice. Bob and David grinned, the other guy Mathew looked as confused as Randy felt.

"Yeah Mark your right" David said "and he's a pretty too" Bob was licking his lips the kid looked scared way scared.

"Oh my god!! You guys are perverts!!!!!!" Mathew screamed at them. Randy got what they were saying to.

"You got to be joking" Randy yelled at them the kid on ground looked like he could use a doctor from the kicks and it didn't look like he could fight back if he wanted to.

"Oh please it's just a greaser just as good a girl" Mark grinned, 

"I'm out of here" Mathew said and took off at a run toward Soc territory. Randy held his ground this was just wrong.

Bob started to take the kid's clothes off the kid was fighting weakly to stop him. Randy grabbed Bob's shoulder and tried to pull him off but the other two twisted his arms behind his back.

"We aint going to hurt ya Randy but we want to have fun with the little twerp he did mess up our dates after all" Bob said as he opened the trunk to Randy's car and shoved him in and shaming it shut.

Randy heard redheaded boy scream in pain a second later he kicked at the lid but it wouldn't budge. 

"OH god he's so tight!" Randy heard one of the Socs yell out and he beat at the lid trying to open.

Ponyboy's screams and the soc's taunts filled Randy's ears as he fought to get out of the trunk. 

"HELP ME, someone please Help ME!!" the young boy's scream hit Randy hard just before he passed out from lat of air.


	2. Ponyboy's POV 'Aftermath'

Summary: This is what would have happened if Ponyboy ran off with out Johnny after the fight.

Thanks to all you lovely reviewers.

Warnings: Slash rape, slash 

Chapter: Ponyboy's P. O. V. 'Aftermath'

Ponyboy's P. O. V.

"Oh man I think we killed him" 

"Na, he was only in there what an hour?" 

"Let's get out of here if the cops come.."

Ponyboy moaned as he woke up to the voices of his rapist not to far off. He sat up slightly and pain shot threw him, he saw the three creeps standing around the truck of the Mustang before he passed back out.

Ponyboy woke-up again feeling light headed and filthy. He looked over at where he'd last seen the men that had raped him over and over again for over an hour They were gone but the car was still there and the truck was open.

Pony couldn't get to his feet so he crawled over to the car and climbed up to see what had had the socs so upset.

Randy was laying there unconscious. 'Oh shit' Ponyboy thought trying not to think about his pain he pulled himself up and pulled Randy out of the truck. But it had used the last of his strength to do so and he fainted again. 

Ponyboy woke and again to sirens and flashing lights. He was strapped to a stretcher being put on an amalance Randy was sitting in the ride along seat head in his hands. Paramedics put a breathing mask on Ponyboy's face and started to draw blood.

Ponyboy locked his eyes on the ceiling he was so ashamed and humiliated. Tears rolled down his face. Randy reached out and wiped them away just before he blacked out again Pony caught sight and Randy's worried eyes and couldn't help but think they were beautiful.

Short but to the point next chapter 'Johnny's P. O. V. "The Call"' will be up soon 


	3. Not real third chapter' AN

This is NOT a Update but I will be updateing soon.  
  
Okay I give in I've gotten my 29th offer and/or order to get a beta so now I'm looking for one if you'd like the job please e-mail thanks. 


	4. Johny's POV

Johny sat on the Curtis couch next to Sodapop Darry and the others were out looking for Ponyboy and they were sitting there in chase he called or came home.  
  
"Do you think he's okay Soda?" Johny asked.   
  
"Of course he is Johnycakes don't worry" Soda said but looked worried himself.  
  
"Okay"   
  
The phone rang and Johny all but jumped on it trying to get to it in time.  
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"Hello may I speek to Darry Curtis please this is about his brother" a male voice said.  
  
"Darry's out but I'm his brother what's wrong?" he lied.  
  
"It seems your brother Ponyboy was raped he's at the Tulsa Hospital ER right now and it's very inportant that ya'll come down here right away we need your bother to fill out some papers before we can operate"  
  
"Okay" John said trying to hold back tears.  
  
"What is what's wrong?" Soda asked.  
  
"Pony's in the hospital we got to find Darry now he needs to sighn something so they can fix him" John said in a daze. 'Why Pony?' he thought.   
  
"Did they say what was wrong?" he dumaned paniced.  
  
"He was raped..." Johny whispered.  
  
Soda was crying as he grabbed Johny's hand and dragged him out of the house toward the park where Darry and Dally were looking.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That took long anuff so sorry I think is chapter kind of sucked but the next one will be a lot better promise ^__^ 


	5. The Drive 'Thoughts'

Darry drove at top speed toward the Hospital his little brother was laying in, Soda, Dally, Jonny and Two-Bit were in the truck too but all he could think about was Pony and the fact the some jackasses had raped him! RAPED HIS BABY BROTHER!!! it was insane Ponyboy was a good boy a sweet kid, he never hurt anybody so why'd this happen to him?  
  
Soda sat between Darry and Jonny in the cab tears running down his face he was so worried he could keep it in since Jonny had told him what the doctor had said he couldn't hold still, the same thought kept running threw his mind 'He's going to die before we get there, we're going to be to late' He twisted his hands together, How could this happen to Pony he was the baby of the family they were suppost to protect him.  
  
Jonny sat still stairing out the window. 'I should gone with him maybe he'd be alright' He rocked back and forth 'It's all my faught' He turned a bit and looked threw the back window at Two-Bit, Dally and Steve even they looked worried.  
  
Steve was nearst to the cab of the truck he was frowning and looking at the floor he felt like dirt, he was always putting the kid down now that seemed wrong. 'Poor kid'  
  
Dally knocked his fist against the side of the truck, What kind of coward would attack a helpless kid like that? Sure Pony was a good looking kid but that was no cause to rape the boy. 'When I findout who you are I'll rip you apart peice by peice' He growled outloud shaking from head to toe in rage. Two-Bit who was next to him edged away.  
  
Two-Bit looked at Dally nervusly, 'Don't let big phyco lashout at nearest person, Don't let big phyco lashout at nearest person, Don't let big phyco lashout at nearest person, Don't let big phyco lashout at nearest person, Don't let big phyco lashout at nearest person, Don't let big phyco lashout at nearest person' 


	6. Awake

PonyBoy woke to a haze of colored dots in front of his eyes and groaned at the pain he was in.  
  
"You awake?" came a nervius voice beside him.  
  
"Yeah I think" the words came out raw and painfill in both feel and sound."Hurts"  
  
"I.. I'm sure it does look kid I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry and I tryed to help you I did 'sob' I'm so sorry I I I'm slime to have ever hung out with those guys that hurt you I" The voice was choked now and it sounded like the guy was crying.  
  
"S'okay. who you?" he asked he couldn't remember where he was or what this guy was talking about.  
  
"Randy" said the crying voice.  
  
"Oh, who'm I?" he asked not to clear on that either.  
  
"Um you don't remeber?" the guy asks.  
  
"No I can't see to good either" he said frowning. Though he remebered eyes big brown eyes the were kind of nice.  
  
"I'll get a nurse, uh your names PonyBoy Curtis"  
  
Then it went black again... 


	7. What's my name again?

Ponyboy Curtis the name didn't ring any bells after Pony came to again he wondered if maybe that Randy boy was mistaken and then wondered who he was and why he was sitting next to him again because though his eyes were still fuzzy he could hear the other boy talking to a man next to his bed it sounded like the man was a doctor.

Maybe the doctor could make the pain stop?

"I'm really hurting here doctor." Ponyboy said hoping the other man was a doctor.

"I'll have the doctor bring you something son but first could you answer a few questions for me?" The man asked.

"If I can sure." PonyBoy said he still felt dazed.

"Alright now Mr. Curtis what's the last thing you remember?" The doctor asked.

"Eyes and flashing lights." PonyBoy said but it didn't sound right to him.

"And before that?" the doctor asked Pony frowned and tried to think.

"Running it was cold and I was running I can't remember why." Pony said his head starting to hurt he still couldn't see and trying to remember was hurting his head so bad his eyes were tearing up.

"Any thing else?" The doctor asked.

"No nothing that's it I think there should be more but my head really hurts" Pony said then frowned what was his name again?

"What was my name again?" He asked his face red with blush. He felt so stupid.


End file.
